Come Home
by Slivering
Summary: "But I want you to stay!" the words come out of his mouth before he can stop them. - TezuRyo.


**Come Home**

* * *

A/N: Another kind of old one. Sorry for spamming your mail boxes. My excuse is that I want to get back in the groove of fanfiction, thus me posting old, originally unplanned to post stories. Hehe. Okay.

* * *

Ryoma doesn't know what to think.

Tezuka's going to Germany. _Germany_, of all places. It's like a fatal catastrophe or something. He tries to explain this to Momo, who's also quite upset, but Momo doesn't understand the problem as deeply as Ryoma obviously does. None of his team understands. Tezuka won't be with them anymore. He won't be standing at the front commanding laps. He'll be all the way in Germany…_rehabilitating._

The thought sends nausea up Ryoma's throat.

"Echizen, you've been quiet," Tezuka walks next to him, bag slung over his shoulder. They've made it a habit to walk home together. It started when Ryoma nearly got kidnapped by a few thugs a few weeks back, and Tezuka had coincidentally come to the rescue. Now, the captain insists that someone walks him home, and it usually ends up being him.

"Buchou," Ryoma bites his lower lip. "Are you sure you need to go to Germany?"

"It's necessary if I want to recover at an efficient pace."

"Why don't you just stay here and not play tennis?" Ryoma doesn't want to sound like he cares, but Tezuka can read this mind anyway, so there's no point in trying to sound casual.

"Their rehabilitation rate is the top in the country, Echizen," Tezuka says quietly.

It's not fair. His captain doesn't deserve to be rehabilitated. He's a good tennis player. Ryoma grinds his teeth together. Why do good tennis players get injured, anyway? Ryoma glares at Tezuka, who just gives him a strange look in return. The twelve-year old isn't certain on why he so desperately craves Tezuka to stay, but he decides it must be the tennis.

Of course. How is he supposed to beat Tezuka if he's all the way in Germany?

"I'll recover quickly," Tezuka shifts his bag, eyes drawn forward. "In time for the Nationals."

Ryoma glares some more, then stuffs his hands in his pocket and kicks at a stray pebble. His gaze follows the cracks of the sidewalk. This is stupid. Tezuka doesn't understand. He simply c_an't g_o. Ryoma needs the tennis. Who'll keep Seigaku in shape? Oishi definitely won't be able to have the same control as Tezuka does. None of it works out.

"It'll be fine," Tezuka says absentmindedly. "Oishi will lead the team well, and I know the team will work hard even without me. Coach Ryuzaki will also make sure no one skips practice, and Inui will ensure everyone's putting forth all their effort – "

"But I want you to s_tay_!" the words come out of his mouth before he can stop them.

Tezuka pauses in his sentence, and his feet come to a stop. He looks down at Ryoma, whose face is worn and distressed. Bright gold eyes waver, and his lips press in a thin line. Ryoma feels so stupid, but he doesn't want Tezuka to leave, and he'll do everything he can to convince him not to. Tezuka's breath nearly leaves him at the look on Ryoma's face.

"Echizen, it's inevitable –"

"No. You can't leave," Ryoma's voice shakes. "It's too long. I need to play a match with you."

"I'll play one with you before I leave," Tezuka comforts.

There's a long pause. Ryoma hangs his head down, and mutters, "Nevermind. Ch', buchou won't understand."

Silence blankets over the two of them, and they walk without another word the rest of the way home. Ryoma's legs drag down the sidewalk. He refuses to look up. His heart feels like it's being torn and ripped into pieces and he has no idea why. They reach the end of street where Ryoma's house is, and Ryoma can't help but want to run inside and lock himself in his room.

"Echizen," Tezuka says before he leaves. A pair of warm brown eyes look down on him, and Tezuka squeezes Ryoma's hand.

Ryoma's knees go weak, and he clutches Tezuka's fingers. "Yeah?"

"I understand," Tezuka's voice is soft. "I really do, but if I want to be back in time for the Nationals, I have to go."

Ryoma swallows, and nods, and turns away. Before Tezuka can say another word, he races in through the gates of his house and to his front door. All he can think about is Tezuka's strong hand around his own, the tender words that put his heart to ease, and the look in Tezuka's eyes when they were said.

Maybe Tezuka c_an _leave. Just so long as he comes right back.


End file.
